1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pacifiers for newborn infants. More particularly, the present invention relates to an integral pacifier having two substrates or layers molded together.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many types of infant pacifiers available. Generally, all pacifiers have a nipple on which an infant can suck and/or bite, a mouth shield for preventing the infant from ingesting the pacifier, and a handle to give the infant or supervising adult a convenient structure for gripping and/or holding the pacifier.
Typically, pacifiers are made of multiple components and/or formed as an integral unit. Pacifiers made of multiple components generally have a flexible nipple surrounded by a rigid mouth shield. The nipple of this type of pacifier typically passes through an aperture in the center of the mouth shield, creating a sharp corner, and sometimes a crevice, between the shield and the shaft of the nipple where saliva, dirt and the like can accumulate. It is sometimes difficult to keep this type of pacifier clean. Additionally, certain issues regarding safety may arise with this type of pacifier.
Integrally formed pacifiers are typically made of a plastic selected to provide the nipple with the desired flexibility and the mouth shield and handle with the necessary rigidity. Generally, the selection of plastic is governed by the need to provide a relatively rigid mount shield and handle. The nipple, therefore, is usually more rigid than desired.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a one-piece pacifier comprising an interior or inner substrate and an outer substrate, in which the outer substrate is overmolded onto the inner substrate to form a shield.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a one-piece pacifier, in which the outer substrate that is overmolded onto the inner substrate forms a nipple with a hollow interior.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention are achieved by overmolding an outer substrate onto an inner substrate to form a shield and a nipple for the pacifier.